


yaihadla

by gracedbybattle



Series: new beginnings [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracedbybattle/pseuds/gracedbybattle
Summary: Jedi are not given to attachment, not wives, nor husbands or children. Clones are not meant to last. Neither are meant for a life after together.That doesn’t mean they don’t want all the same.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: new beginnings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810051
Comments: 12
Kudos: 341





	yaihadla

It’s during the Rendili campaign when Cody’s life is turned upside down, forever. 

The 212th is in the middle of cutting across the front lines, repelling wave after wave of battle droids. Broken and burnt metal liters the ground. Obi-Wan is leading the charge, cutting through the lines in a swirl of tan and blue whirling through the droids. Cody is in his usual position, barking commands at her side, pivoting to keep an eye on anything to her back. 

His men are charging ahead to scout, the battle firmly turning in their direction. The droids have begun to turn tail and flee, and Cody’s mentally calculating how to regroup the battalions and make camp before the sun can escape from the sky. 

It’s his vaguely distracted state of mind that keeps him from noticing Obi-Wan. She is out of sorts, still together enough to deflect the stray shots from the retreating droids, but beginning to list to the side. She’s breathless and hideously nauseous, sight wavering and blurry. 

“Commander,” she says once her vision begins to truly swim, standing to one side halfway hunched over. Her lightsaber is still lit, the blue from the blame illuminating her face. It’s incredibly pale, nearly a chalky white when Cody turns to look. His stomach plummets at the sight. His General’s auburn hair is sodden and plastered to her face, skin bathed in sweat. He frowns. Their fight was neither intense or difficult enough for the exhaustion and exertion shown in her face. 

Something is wrong. 

Obi-Wan swallows, retracting her saber’s blade and clipping it to her belt with slightly fumbling fingers. Her mouth has gone incredibly dry with a sour aftertaste. She swallows repeatedly, trying to chase the taste from her mouth to no avail. There’s a darkness creeping at the edge of her vision, black spots dancing at the edges. 

Cody watches her sway for a single second before he’s at her side, slinging an arm over his shoulder and making a beeline for the ship, barking at Boil to watch their six. 

\--

The scene aboard the _Negotiator_ is chaos.

“I want Kix,” Cody snaps because Helix is still recovering on Coruscant and he doesn’t trust their interim. Patch is a smart kid, but a kid all the same. He’s young and inexperienced compared to the medics Cody is comfortable with. Both Helix and Kix are older brothers, with def hands and an excellent knack for being subtle when it suits them. If he can’t have Helix, he wants Kix. 

“He’s just arrived on the _Resolute_ ,” Boil relays, one hands on his comm and the other against the console of the holotable, eyes darting across the screen. The lieutenant is simultaneously triaging the post-battle chaos and acting as Cody’s second-in-command while dealing with whatever his Commander needs. Since Gregor disappeared, Boil has stepped in a big way. It wasn’t unexpected, but welcome all the same. 

“Get him here,” Cody voice books no argument, shifting more of Obi-Wan’s weight onto his shoulder. She keeps going green and listing to the side like she’s going to collapse.

Boil doesn’t even answer, just nods and goes back to the comm. Cody turns away, picking his way to the medbay to wait. If he can just get the General on a medbed, somewhere quiet and comfortable, that would be better than standing here. The 501st is paired with the 212th on this campaign, and the _Resolute_ is nearby. If no one can get Kix, he’s going to comm Rex and demand the medic himself. 

“Really Cody,” Obi-Wan protests weakly, her normally strong voice weaker than he is accustomed to and it settles something dark and worrisome in his gut. “I’ll be fine. This is probably all unnecessary.”

 _Unnecessary my shebs,_ Cody thinks to himself, staring at Obi-Wan’s white face and glassy eyes. Something is not right. His stomach rolls with a feeling of dread. Just last morning they woke in the same bed, he brushed the hair from her eyes and she laughed when he stuck a hand against her ribs, ticklish and teasing in their familiarity with each other. How did things go south, so quickly?

He practically carries Obi-Wan himself to the medbay, settling her on the first clean, empty medbed and beginning the triage process himself, cleaning her brow with a clean cloth and replacing the tattered, filthy clothes with fresh ones. The recent rain means that they’re mainly clean, if not for the muddy outer cloak. He can find nothing, no burns, gashes or wounds and the absence of something obvious is only more concerning. Obi-Wan has been suspiciously silent the whole time, which is only more worrying. Her complexion is waxy, nearly white, and she keeps swallowing, which Cody suspects is an effort to keep from retching. 

Unfortunately, she loses that battle before Kix can arrive, doubling over a wash pan with Cody at her side, holding the basin and rubbing her back. There’s no heat radiating off her skin, nothing unusual, and he’s already imaging a thousand terrible things, internal bleeding, poison, a tumor. An unseen enemy. His skin crawls. 

“General, Commander,” Kix whirls into the room with a quick greeting, just at home here as he is among his own battalion. He takes in the scene for a moment, Cody and Obi-Wan with the bile she’s heaved into the basin and his eyes soften with concern. Cody relaxes at the sight of him, already feeling a bit more grounded. Kix is a brother, a _vod_ , one that Cody has known for years. He trusts him with his General. 

“Hello Kix,” Obi-Wan rasps, ever polite. Her eyes are hooded, frame still slightly hunched over on the bed. Cody eases away from her side, handing the bin off to a nearby tech passing through. The worst of the heaves seem to have stopped. 

Kix meets his eyes for a second and inclines his head the tiniest bit, an acknowledgement. “Let’s figure out what’s going on.”

“Cody.” Rex is at the door, helmet in hand, dressed in blacks and his lower half still armored. It’s a strange sight, to see him half-in, half-out of his armor. His brown eyes are full of worry. 

Obi-Wan sees him too, squeezes Cody’s hand once. “Go on Commander,” she says, a small smile threatening on her lips. Her eyes are distracted and unsure, but she smiles all the same. “I’m in good hands now.”

Cody hesitates a second, but surrenders to follow Rex out into the hallway. Obi-Wan never takes well to hovering. He can hear Kix talking softly to her, asking about symptoms and injuries and Obi-Wan’s lightly accented voice responding. The sounds fade into white noise as the barrier between the rooms slide shut. He turns to face his brother, worried and tense. 

“What’s going on?” Rex asks, raising a hand to his shoulder. His eyes are wide with concern, standing close to bracket Cody on either side, like he’s afraid the other might fall and he’s ready to catch him. Cody takes in his appearance and frowns. His eyes immediately zero in on a fresh bacta patch against his brother's neck, the ends of an angry, red mark peaking out. “Rex-”

“I’m fine,” Rex cuts him off, shrugging his shoulders to prove his point. He flexes his right arm and winces. “Just got clipped by a stray bolt. Medics cleared me. What’s wrong with the General? Why’d you need Kix here?”

Cody stares at him another moment, but relents, blowing through his teeth in frustration and barely concealed worry. “I don’t know,” Cody admits and that causes Rex’s eyebrows to climb.

“She seemed fine earlier, and then this,” he waves his hand through the air. “Started to collapse on me, like she couldn’t even stand. I thought she was going to faint out there. I can’t find a scratch on her and she said it just came on suddenly.”

“While we were driving them back?” Rex asks, eyes wide and his worries are well founded. If Obi-Wan had collapsed, had fainted on the front lines during the onslaught…

“Yes,” Cody says through gritted teeth. He tries not to grind his molars, the stress clenching his jaw tight. Helix will be furious if he comes back to a cracked tooth. 

Rex’s face is contorted, a mirror of Cody’s own stress and concern, but it smooths over with effort. “Kix’ll figure it out, Codes,” he says with more assuredness than he feels. Obi-Wan and Cody are not public knowledge, but there’s no keeping things from Rex. He knows, has known for a while, and Cody knows that Kix suspects it as well. He places a hand against his _ori’vod’s_ shoulder, squeezing in silent reassurance. “She’ll be fine.”

Cody nods tersely, forcing the shimmering fear to the back of his mind. He has a job to do, after all. “I know,” he swallows the fear, willing the bitter feeling into the back of his mind to deal with later. He shakes his head and straightens his shoulders. “Walk me through what I missed. It’ll be a minute, at least.”

After Rex has relayed the final details from the battlefield that Cody missed in their early retreat, he’s just started on their next steps when the door slides open. Both clones snap to attention, the datapad all but forgotten. 

Kix stands in the entryway, a strange expression on his face. He clears his throat. “Commander, would you step in here please? I’d like to show you what I’ve found.”

“Go on,” Rex says before Cody can react to the ominous words, the earlier worry screaming back. “I’ll finish things up with Boil and come find you later.”

Cody follows the medic back into the room. Obi-Wan is sitting sideways on the bed, the rest of the space and nearby area empty. It almost looks like the surrounding area has been cleared of occupants intentionally, to give them privacy. Cody pulses quickens, heart a slow pound in his chest. 

Obi-Wan looks up as he enters and her eyes are huge. There’s something unrecognizable in them, an emotion Cody has never seen before. It’s not fear, but it’s close. She reaches out for him, one hand and he takes it without question, pulling close to her side. He no longer cares if Kix knows, if any of them do. Most of the 212th know, though they pretend to be oblivious for Obi-Wan’s sake. They would never tell another soul, dutifully loyal to their General and Commander. 

He curls Obi-Wan’s smaller hand into his own against his chest, a lump in his throat at the way he can feel her relax at his touch. 

If it’s bad news, he’s going to stand beside her. To the end. 

Kix clears his throat but doesn’t speak, fiddling idly with a pad, his gaze solidly fixed away from them. Cody’s heart grows heavier in his chest. The medic glances up to watch them both and opens his mouth and then stops. Cody can feel the worry from earlier turning into a low-simmering frustration. He opens his own mouth to demand some answers in place of this god-forsaken silence - this yawning chasm of _not knowing_ \- when Obi-Wan speaks instead. 

“Cody,” she says and the absence of his title makes it sound more intimate, even if she says his name all the time. Something heavy weighs in the air and he searches her face for answers but finds none. She takes in a heavy breath, gathering her resolve and looks him square in the eye. 

“I’m pregnant.”

Cody chokes, the words punching the air from his lungs and ungracefully coughing into his own hand until tears form in his eyes. A hand presses a cup of water into his own and he swallows it gratefully, quelling the reflex. Obi-Wan is watching his reaction, her own face unreadable. Her blue eyes are fixed on his, just this side of desperate.

“General,” he says, voice still raw from hacking. He waits for the other shoe to drop but Obi-Wan just stares back at him helplessly. He grasps her hand in his own, squeezes the slender digits. Her fingers are cold. “Obi-Wan.”

“It’s true,” Kix breaks in softly, coming up behind Cody to stand beside them both, passing the pad to him to see. “I ran every test. They’re all conclusive.” It’s Obi-Wan’s personal chart, a just completed blood scan showing elevated progesterone levels and a thousand other things that Cody can’t process right now because Obi-Wan is _pregnant._

_Oh Gods._

He swallows, a million emotions rolling through his mind. He looks at her and she looks a little lost. Not like his General, the fire-headed Jedi that sweeps the battlefield in a swirling blade of blue, laughing and quipping Grievous, Asajj and the rest, effortlessly cutting the droids lines in a way that never fails to inspire her troops. The troopers that would follow her into hell itself, loyal to the last. 

It wasn’t the reason he fell in love, no, that was her soul he fell in love with. That pure, undaunted heart that loves her men with a compassion that is unmatched. The way she goes out of her way to treat them like men, correcting anyone that uses a number instead of a name when addressing them, pulling strings with the requisitions officer to get them sweets and something a little better than the standard rations. He loves Obi-Wan in spite of her being a Jedi, not because of it. 

This doesn’t change that, even if it should. 

He pushes the bangs from her eyes, his calloused hand rough against her skin. His heart is racing but sure. His place is here, regardless. 

“Cody?” she says, watching him. There is a tremble in the air and Cody thinks it's the Force. It must be. “What are you thinking?”

_Everyone will know. She’ll be expelled. I’ll be recommissioned. It’s over. There’s nowhere to hide. We were stupid. I would do anything for her. I would do anything for them. I want it. There can be a life for us after the war. We can make it. This doesn’t have to be the end. I love her._

He can’t pick any one to say. None of them are right. His hand lingers in her hand, threaded through the strands. Kix is beside him, silent. Whatever they want, Kix will make it happen. 

He swallows, choosing his words carefully. He knows what he wants, but this has to be the both of them. Together. He can’t sway her and he doesn’t want to. “What do you want to do?” he asks instead of answering. 

If she doesn’t want this, doesn’t want this burden, he will find no fault with her. He wants, but she is a Jedi and their Code is a boundary. This is unprecedented. 

But so was a Jedi and clone falling together in the first place. 

Obi-Wan, for all the trepidation in the air, doesn’t hesitate. 

“I want to keep it,” she says, eyes filled with a soft affection that floor him every time. She brings a hand up to his face, softly tracing the scar around his eye. There is fear in her eyes, but an overwhelming amount of love. Confidence. She smiles at Cody. Something cracks in his chest, huge. Relief. 

“It won’t be an ‘it’ for very long,” Cody warns before he can stop, kicking himself for even saying such a thing. It’s like his mouth is on autopilot with shock.

Obi-Wan nearly laughs, the tension from only a minute before splinters and dissipates. “He or she,” she corrects, palm presses flat against Cody’s face. Closes her eyes and breathes deeply. Cody pulls her close. His heart feels lodged in his throat with emotion. With want. 

“They’re ours,” she says to him and Kix breathes in sharply. It’s not like he couldn’t guess, but the confirmation is different from suspicion. “Whoever they may be, I will love them all the same.” She opens her eyes and to look at him, blue eyes deep with a softly brimming love that the moment can barely contain. She looks sure now, grasps his hand and laces their fingers together. Her smile is warm and meant only for him. “I want to meet them.”

“Yes,” Cody says, heart pounding in his chest, quickly desperate to agree. His voice sounds strangled to his own ears. Hearing the same emotion in his voice that exists in Obi-Wan’s own. He wants this, wants this little life. His and Obi-Wan’s. He has only ever imagined this moment in his dreams, in the dark of night where the reality of their situation cannot touch them. But now it’s real. With all the consequences sure to follow. 

_A Jedi does not have attachments, a clone does not have a future._

And yet, he can almost hear Obi-Wan’s words in the silence of his mind, _the Force works in mysterious ways._

There is no going back now. But he has never met a challenge he can’t surmount. Especially with Obi-Wan at his side. They are going to build this future together, regardless of what the war may bring. He brings his forehead to meet his _cyare’s_ own, tears prickling the back of his eyes, hot with emotion and love, feeling her heartbeat against his palm.

Imagines for a moment that he can hear another, thumping along with it, tiny and true. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> im a sucker for these two


End file.
